Lagrimas de heroe
by gabo512
Summary: Que pasaria si un amor te rompe un corazon ya destrasado tendras que ir en busca de un resultado o te derrubaras
1. Chapter 1

**HOla inportante mesaje den reviews si les gusta o dejen mensajes.**

****Era una tarde cualquiera con el sol saliendo dejando a ver un hermoso paisaje, ahi estaba nuestro querido heroe sentada en la pradera con su ropa abitual el solo podia pensar en ella, el sol le recordaba a todas sus facciones, y con solo pensar en ello brotaban lagrimas recordando la trajedia.

_Flashback _

_Noooooo porfavor espera talves encontremos una solucion con PB..."Desia sacando lagrimas de un corazon partido"NO FINN NO BES QUE SIEMPRE TE LASTIMO, E..ES LA CRUEL VERDA TU Y YO TAN SIQUIERA NOS PODEMOS BESAR SIN DESTRUIR EL MUNDO"decia la elemental"Pf..._

_Yo nuca logre entender que eera amar,_

_todo lo veia como rechasos y nada mas,_

_todo lo perdi, cayendo en un hoyo sin fin,_

_todo para mi eran preguntas y decepcion,_

_pero de un segundo a otro todo cambio,_

_vi una luz que me trajo a una habitacion,_

_donde lo unico que pude ver era esa mirada en ti,_

_que me reflejo algo que nuca senti,_

_Porque por tii yo senti algo en mi _

_que me hace segiiir,_

_porque mi reflejo,mi alma, mi corazon,_

_te pertenecen a tii,_

_Y cuando de repente senti que algo se rompio en mi,_

_solo por unas palabras,me fui en vasiooo,_

_donde senti algo peor en mii,_

_yo no puedo describir que es,_

_yo pense resistir todo el dolor,_

_pero no fue asi es algo peor que me clavaran una espada en el corazon,_

_peor que un demonio se llevara mi alma,_

_peor que sentir fuego en mi,_

_simplemente yo no puedo vivir sin tiii..._

_(Coro)_

_por que cuando ases tu aparicion_

_me traes mi perdicion,_

_me pongo como un tonto con solo vertee,_

_una y otra ves,_

_por que cuando asen tu aparicion_

_me trae el fuego a mi corazon por sentir un amooor_

_que mi pobre corazon no ay mas palabras de amoor_

Fin del flashback

Y NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI YA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO."asi nuestro heroe se va a un barranco cerca del oceano y escrbe una nota deciando:

_No llores jake yo simplemente no puedo vivir sin amor._

_pero t dejo la espada(la letra de finn es orrible) y ay algunas notas que quiere que hagas _

_adios..._

_Finn_

Con esto finn se va a un rumbo a quien sabe donde...

** SI SE QUE ES CORTA PERO MEH YA BENDRAN LAS PARTES DE MIEL DE ESOS DOS Y LO SIENTO POR SER TAN CORTO EPISODIO PERO ME TRONE LA CABESA CON LA CANCION JEJEJEJE ESATA MALA PERO NO IMPORTA PROXIMA HISTORIA SERA LARGA MUYYYYYYYYYYYYY LARGA EN COMPENSASION SIGUINTE HISTORIA OTRO DOMINGO**


	2. Que son estos sueños

**miren esto es inportante esta historia en el capitulo trees se desarollara desde el episodio frost and fire donde al final pf y finn rom...**.**lo sinto mejor en youtube busquen hora de aventura canal y les saldra el episodio o mejor dicho todos los episodios.**

**Finn:uuu ese episodio si me dolio y todo es culpa de jake y el pinche buo cosmico**

**Gabo:ss tienes rason pero mas que todo del pinche creador que te iso enamorarte de nuevo de la dulce princesa(Finn le pega un golpe a gabo)aa i por que eso.**

**Finn:son un spoliador mejor solo dejals leer.**

Eyy hermanito flambo a encontrado un truco de magia para tu noviesita"Jake no tenia respuesta"Hermanito"Dijo un poco mas fuerte"Hermanoo" grito jake al no resibir respuesta e investiga la casa y se encuentra BMO"Ey bmo no as visto a finn""Si yo vi que se fue ayi"Dijo BMO señalando un mero barranco el sale coriiendo y cuando llega ve la espada"No...el..no"Dijo con una vos baja y con desesperacion y lee la carta,al leerla ya jake apreta sus manos y se va al dulce reino.

Al llegar al reino y luego a la torre abre la puerta y grita"Princesa nesesitamos un equipo de busqueda""A que porque y para quien..."al ver la dulce princesa la expresion de jake mira"N-No m-e digas que el es verda"jake le tira la carta y luego muestra la posion que traia.

La princesa llama a todo el equipo de busqueda y lo empiesan a buscar,jake y Dp buscan serca del agua y luego por el radio"Pb me escucha""Si te escucho alfa 5"Lo encontramos"Como esta"Bien señor solo que no quiere que compañia"Entedido bamos para aya"Y que te dijo"Que lo encontraron pero no quiere a nadie serca"vamos para alla rapido tengo que darle un sopapo a finn por engañarme con la carta".

Todos llegan donde finn que esta en un arbol llorando"Hemanito que te pasa por que me engañas"Y jake se sienta a la par de el"Jakke.. lo siento todo es mi culpa,mira yo me iba a ir de ooo pero Pf me detuvo y enpesamos a hablar cuando llego el rey helado y se burlo de nosotros y ella se defendio solo porque la forma que ella comia es quemar cosas y le dio un puñetaso y lo saco volando a mi me gusto la pea y le dije que fueramos al reino helado y despues el rey helado nos dijo hola y yo le dije que se vurlo de nosotros y luego empeso una pele fuera de control el reino helado se deriition en agua caliente y me demaye y luego aparecio ella y me empeso a quemar y se sentia agradable pero despues se convertion en una vestia y me quemo y yo le quise hablar pero yo me escuchaba como si dijiera wua wua wuauawuauwuauwa y luego ella se fue pero despues el buho cosmico aparesio y me dijo la cagaste viejo,y luego desperte y detuve a la princesa flama y le explique todo pero ella iso una cara como si no me entendiera y me dijo que nesesita tiempo a solas y se fue y luego gunter me rompio la comisa y me di cuenta que ya se me nota el sex pack pero luego el rey helado me dijo la cagaste viejo."Jake se quedo sin habla"AAjake y despues el buo me protegio y todo el sueño en el que estaba esploto y medio logre ver al lich"Jake ya tansiquiera tenia palabra todo lo que le conto es damasiado para su mente pero luego se despejo cuando vio a finn caer al suelo inconciente.

_En otro lugar de ooo_

Por que finn me detuvo e iso que pelearamos lo unico que pode entenderle era que desia wuwouwowuwo.

_Devuelta al dulce reino_

_Sueño de finn_

Finn estava en el cuarto de pf."Hola pf"ella no responde y se enpiesa a quitar el bestido(Wuooo miren parese un sueño verdadero no me digan :aja yo estoy con una cara de O.O no se que :SS lastima que pobre ingenuo)"OO princesa que esta asiendo"y despues ella le quema la ropa a finn y lo besa, no tiene la mente en ese sueño pero luego siente su lengua y el por instito la abre su boca pero cuando el logra reaccionar ya esta en la cama lamiento (mmm no se como desirlo a ya se al estilo jake )"sus cuernos"y despues ee ya saben ella se sienta en el blablabla el se mueve fuerte y rapido blabla asta que quedan dormidos pero el despierta del sueño y vueve al sueño pero derepente la puerta se abre de una patada y cuando esa pesona entra era el buho cosmico el cual se lleva a finn y le dice"Finn te e estado llamando por que todo esto va a ser un caos va a venir el li...(la vos se distosiona)usted tendra que proteger a los seres querido aa y este sueño te envie porque... nose para que estes preparado aa y una cosa mas el buho se pone enfrente de la cara de finn y dice"Pervertido".

Finn despierta sudando(jejejejejejejeje se que talves lo mal piensen)y todos los de ooo estaban alli incluso pf la cual jake le explico lo susedido.

Jake lamento comportarme asi pero ahora todos tiene que desalojar la sala porfa exsepto jake"todos hacen lo que finn dise"Aja y de que quieres ablarme" y el toma un poco de agua,finn le explica el sueño pero no mas comiensa a explicar jake ecupe el agua"Que que estabas soñando a caso eres...en la sala de espera todos se preguntan que esta disiendo y pb dice que traera un microfono pero cuando llega solo ayen desde la parte de que se monia rapido que asia unos sonidos extraños pero ninguna sabia a la que se referia exsepto pb y marceline.

_devuelta con finn_

si jake eso fue todo yo no se nada de lo que paso alli o que era""Si hermano te creo pero wwwwwwwwuoooo el buho cosmico hermano creo que te vigilare"(Finn tiene 16 años).

**fin**** creo que los deje con suspenso como reponderan ellas y ellos a lo que acaban de oir y peor pf se preguntara que es eso pero a quien yyy losiento por la ortogrfia pero cre que me entiendo jejejeje dejen reviews de las ideas como hara pf para tocar a finn o otras cosas dejen mensajes privados cho...**

**Finn: no espera quiria saber que fue lo que ise y porque me gusto tanto.**

**Gabo: lo siento no te puedo explica pero tu cuando llegue el momento y sintas ganas de miarte aguntate y lame todo lo que podas si chaoooo.**


End file.
